Disturbed Slumber
by MetaMuse
Summary: Some unexpected visitors happen by Hermione's flat. Though her unexpected visitors get a suprise themselves. COMPLETE


Disclaimor: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks to Shonagh for betaing this story! It was a complete mess beforehand. Thanks Shonagh!   
  
**Disturbed Slumber**   
  
  
Two bodies curled up closely to another, arms and legs entangled. Tendrils of long brown curly hair laid upon the chest of her lean, pale skinned lover. A long toned arm laid across the female's back, keeping her close. After hours of love making the two finally let sleep over take them but only with confidence that the other would be there in the next morning.   
  
_**BANG BANG BANG!**_   
  
Both figures sat up in shock to the rude awakening. They stared at each other surprised by the disturbance in the middle of the night... or more precisely several hours left before dawn. "Who the bloody hell would pound on your door at 3 am!?" Severus growled to his lover.   
  
Hermione scowled at her lover indignantly, "Do you really want me to answer that?"   
  
**_BANG BANG BANG!!_**   
  
Hermione let out some unlady-like curses which made Severus smirk at her. He was sure if her two best friends didn't want to wake up the surrouding flat attendants they would be yelling. "Do you wish for me to hide?" Severus asked.   
  
Hermione looked over at her partner, her dark crimson sheet bunched to his waist, exposing his chest. "No, you have every right to be here, but I would advise you to put that on in the least." Hermione pointed to his dressing gown before climbinb out of bed and putting hers on. She grabbed her wand by her bed stand just in case her unwanted visitors were not who she thought them most likely to be.   
  
_**BANG BANG BANG!!!**_   
  
Severus, covered in his own dressing gown, followed Hermione to the door with his own wand in hand, years of habit from dealing with Death Eaters and so forth unwanted visitors himself. Hermione opened her door a crack to see out, her anger rising from being disturbed while she was lying restfully in Severus' arms. "Harry, Ron, what is the meaning of this?"   
  
"We finally have proof!" Ron replied.   
  
"Proof of what?" Hermione snapped.   
  
"That Snape is really trying to resurrect You-Know-Who!" Ron answered quickly.   
  
Hermione dropped her chin to her chest, "Ron, I have told you numerous times Severus Snape is not a Dark Wizard!"   
  
Harry spoke up finally, "Hermione, we do have some questionable evidence he is dealing in Dark Arts again."   
  
Severus listened while behind the door, trying to decide to either chuckle or hex the two boys outside the door. He knew Hermione put up with this every once in a while. It was one of the reasons the two have not told them of their relationship. "And you felt this so-called evidence was warrant enough to disturb me at 3 in the morning?" Hermione seethed.   
  
The two boys recoiled - she agreed with them being called boys by Severus even though they were nineteen like she. "Please, Hermione let us in. You are the brains behind us." Harry tried.   
  
Glaring at Harry, "Harry Potter, how many times do I have to tell _you_ Severus Snape is not trying to resurrect the Voldemort!"   
  
Ron winced and gaped at Hermione for speaking his name. "Come on, Hermione, please!" Ron begged.   
  
Hermione glared at the two boys, deciding to put an end to this for once and all. "Stay there," she ordered them. Closing the door briefly to talk with Severus. She whispered, "I'm going to let them in. I am sick of this!" Severus nodded, he had no problems with them knowing about him and her. She cracked the door once more, staring at the two boys. "Give me your wands," she said, hand held out.   
  
"Why? they asked, confused.   
  
"Do it now!"   
  
From years of friendship they learned not to question her when she used that tone of voice. They handed over their wands and she placed them in her pocket. "When you come in here, both of you are to sit immediately. Do you understand?"   
  
Both nodded.   
  
Hermione opened the door to permit them to enter and both went to sit in two blue overstuffed chairs in front of the fireplace. Even if they looked behind them at Hermione they couldn't have seen Severus - it was dark enough for him to hide in the shadows. Closing the door she looked at Severus and mouthed, "Stay here". He nodded, knowing she wanted to talk to the boys first without them having knowledge of his presence. Severus was actually looking forward to watch her interact with her friends.   
  
Hermione sat on the matching couch, facing them. She saw Severus move out of the shadows to lean against the wall where she could see him clearly. He was smirking! She knew he was going to enjoy this, and she decided she would as well. The two have been irritating her for months, no, years, about Severus being on the dark side again, ever since they finished school at Hogwarts and Voldemort had been killed the following summer. "What do I have to do to prove to you two that Snape is not a Dark Wizard?" She asked, irritated.   
  
"Hermione, I swear something is not right with him! He has been sneaking around for the past two years ever since You-Know-Who was defeated."   
  
Hermione was curious as to why they would know he was sneaking around. "Why do you believe that?"   
  
"He just is. We follow him sometimes; he buys weird things and goes to Knockturn Alley still!" Ron went on.   
  
Hermione already knew that he went there; they needed ingredients for more dangerous and helpful potions they were working on. But if they were following him wouldn't they know she was with him a few times? "How often do you follow him?"   
  
"Only a few times."   
  
"All right, what is this so-called evidence?"   
  
"He went to Knockturn Alley again today, bought several questionable dark items from different stores."   
  
"What stores did he visit?" Hermione knew of several stores he went to earlier that day.   
  
"Apothecary, two bookstores - that specialize in dark art books - and a jewelry store." Harry answered.   
  
"I see, and this is your evidence?"   
  
Both nodded their answers.   
  
Hermione sighed, "If I can give you reasons for him being in those stores, will you believe me he is not evil?" She didn't believe herself with saying he wasn't evil. She stole a glance at Severus, who was wearing an evil smirk, because he somehow knew what she was thinking about. _That man is the bloody devil in bed sometimes!_ Hermione had to hide her blush that was quickly rising.   
  
Harry looked puzzled, while Ron asked, "How can you know the reasons he was there?"   
  
"Easy, I've been working with him."   
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron shrieked.   
  
"Quiet!"   
  
"How can you be working with him? He's evil!" Ron ranted. Harry was better at keeping his out bursts in control sat quietly.   
  
"Ronald Weasley, I'm telling you for the last time, Severus Snape, is _not_ evil!"   
  
"Yes he is! He sneaks out most of the nights when we followed him! Even tonight, he went home and then disapparated from his flat!"   
  
Harry taking a different approach, "Hermione, you said you know the reason for the stores, please tell us what they are."   
  
Hermione ignored Ron and answered Harry, "Two of the stores are very obvious, apothecary because he is a Potions Master and he needs ingredients. The bookstores because the man is brilliant and loves to read. As for the jewelry store it was to pick up my ring."   
  
Harry kept quiet and looked at her hands. Ron not thinking as usual blared on, "Picked up your ring? Why in bloody hell would you have him pick up your ring?"   
  
Harry noticed the only ring she had was on her left hand ring finger once he realized what it meant he gaped and stared at Hermione, who returned his gaze. "Yes, Harry." Her eyes then locked onto Severus' and he took that as notice to make his presence known.   
  
Ron not picking up on the subtle movements continued, "And what do you mean by 'brilliant' the man is a greasy git! He was a complete bastard to us while in school! How can you call him brilliant....!"   
  
By now Severus was rounding the chairs the boys sat in and continued on to sit next to Hermione, closely.   
  
Ron stopped mid-sentence and gaped speechless. Harry, on the other hand, took in Severus' obvious lack of clothing. "Since when?"   
  
"Seventh year." Hermione answered.   
  
Ron getting over his shock, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!"   
  
Harry tried to get Ron calmed down but was not succeeding. Ron continued to yell and scream about Severus being at Hermione's flat. Severus and Hermione just leaned against the couch, with Severus' arm around Hermione shoulders. She told him when Ron did eventually find out it was best to let him rant and rave to calm him down then actually talk to him.   
  
After a long moment, Ron still didn't shut up. Harry gave up and sat back down, waiting. He looked at his other best friend and her fiancé, he would assume now, relaxing against each other.   
  
Hermione watched Ron continuing his rant then looked at Harry who was staring at her and Severus. She was tired of listening to Ron; he had his chance of yelling it was her turn now. Grabbing her wand, she quickly put petrificus totalus on the red-haired man. Ignoring Ron, "Harry, I see you are taking this better than Ron."   
  
"Well, yelling didn't get him anywhere and I'm waiting for your explanation." Harry for some reason didn't really have a problem with her being with Severus, he would've figured he would be ranting with Ron all the way but now he didn't.   
  
"What kind of explanation would you like? I have been hiding my relationship with Severus since the seventh year. I tried several times telling you guys but Ron got you caught up in thinking he was a Dark Wizard again."   
  
"That's true. I apologize. Looking back over the past few years you have tried to explain things to us but .. well we are thick headed aren't we?" Harry grinned.   
  
"Yes, you two are. But this is one of the reasons I love you guys," Hermione agreed.   
  
"So you love all three of us? Have you been cheating on me?" Severus teased at Hermione.   
  
"When have you never satis... nevermind that is not for the ears of my friends. Yes I love them.. but I'm in love with you, you know that." She scolded him.   
  
"Professor Snape..."   
  
"Harry, I believe you can call me by my name now. It will be more comfortable for all involved I would say," Severus offered.   
  
Harry nodded, "Thank you. I suppose I owe in apology for making your relationship harder by all this Dark Wizard nonsense?"   
  
"I've been accused of worse, I knew eventually the truth would come out." Looking to Ron, "That I am not a Dark Wizard."   
  
"Did you propose tonight then?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes he did, I was planning on telling you tomorrow when we met for lunch but this unexpected visit took care of that." Hermione turned her attention back to Ron, "Ron if I release you please keep your temper cool." Hermione released her best friend from the spell.   
  
"Hermione..." Ron started mad then took a deep breath. "Are you happy?"   
  
"Yes Ron, I am," Hermione answered.   
  
Ron nodded. "I can't accept this right now... but give me time. But Snape if you hurt her I'll kill you myself."   
  
Severus took it in stride, he knew Ron was just protecting his friend. "Ron, relax, I'd kill him myself first," Hermione said seriously.   
  
Ron nodded he knew Hermione's temper and could tell she was deadly serious.   
  
"Can you guys leave now? I would like to get more sleep... we can talk tomorrow at lunch."   
  
The four stood and walked to the door.   
  
"Snape, are you coming tomorrow?" Ron forced himself to ask.   
  
"Is that an invitation?" Severus treaded lightly.   
  
"I guess it is."   
  
"Then I'll be there."   
  
Hermione hugged Harry and Ron and whispered 'thank you' in their ears. She didn't expect it to go as well as it did. She gave back them their wands and they left. She closed the door and turned to Severus who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.   
  
"Ready to go back to bed, love?" He whispered sinfully.   
  
She knew he had not meant back to sleep. Hermione kissed him slowly. After the long kiss she broke it off, "Thank you Severus." Severus nodded in understanding and they walked back to the bedroom for the night.   
  
Expeltio  
_(End)_   
  



End file.
